BOTTLE SHIP
The Bottle Ship was a decommissioned space facility. This "derelict space station" at Cosmos region A47 was the setting of Metroid: Other M. Samus Aran enters the station after her gunship receives a distress signal from it codename "Baby's Cry". She explores the ship and encounters the Galactic Federation 07th Platoon. The group defeats the Brug Mass and then splits up to explore the rest of the space station. The Bottle Ship is surrounded by space dust, making the station look as if it is destroyed, and effectively adding to the abandoned/derelict atmosphere created by the ship. The ship is later revealed to be a secret facility containing many different lifeforms with the purpose of turning them into bioweapons, as well as breeding an army modeled after the Zebesian Pirate forces. The program is falsely indicated under Adam Malkovich's name. The facility eventually abandoned the Space Pirate-inspired army after the crew managed to breed a Queen Metroid and propagate Metroids in Sector Zero and interfaced with them via an A.I. in an android body named MB. The A.I is modeled after Mother Brain's and is able to communicate with Metroids through telepathy. Shortly after Samus leaves, the Federation decides to destroy the Bottle Ship. Samus returns to retrieve Adam's helmet, and escapes suitless from the exploding ship. When Samus first met MB (while she posed as Madeline Bergman), she had a vision of weapons being fired at the Bottle Ship, creating a much more violent explosion than what is depicted in-game. Interestingly, this "vision" plays if Samus fails to escape in time. It would seem that some of the specimens from the Bottle Ship were transfered to the Biologic Space Laboratories research station and reappeared in the sequel, Metroid Fusion. This transfer would most likely have taken place when The Colonel and his soldiers arrived on the ship. Among the specimens that were moved were the bodies of Ridley's clone and Nightmare. Etymology The Bottle Ship likely refers to a Ship-in-a-bottle which consists of a model vessel assembled in a transparent glass bottle. This could be a reference to the feeling of entrapment or possibly to the mechanical puzzle aspect, in which the initial reaction to the object is a sense of confusion in regard to how the ship could have been placed into the bottle. These are commonly assembled, piece-by-piece, within the pre-made glass container. Or it might also refer to the ship's actual appearance, which is that of a sports or baby's bottle, where the "ringed" section represents the nozzle, and the larger section the container. The Bottle Ship being in the shape of a baby's bottle may also play into the theme of the baby's cry and possibly be a source of irony as the "Baby's Cry" distress signal came from within the baby's own bottle. Connecting to this theme, the Bottle Ship houses MB, designed by the Federation to act as a nuturing mother figure toward the Metroids on board. Biology The Bottle Ship contains many different species of creature and also quite a few mechanisms. While many are well known by Samus, there are many that are new to her as well. There are also several harmless species that are stored in the ship that serve no major role. *Asborean *Asborean Spawn *Baristute *Brug *Brug Mass *Bull *Cyborg Zebesian *Cyclaw *Desbrachian *Dessgeega *Dragotix *Emperor Brug *FG II-Graham *FG-1000 *Fish *Fly Pod *Fumbleye *Fune and Namihe *Geemer *Ghalmanian *Gigafraug *Goyagma *Gripper *Griptian *Groganch *Heat Bull *Himella *Joulion *Kihunter *King Kihunter *Kyratian *Little birdie *Mella *Metroid *Mystery Creature *Nightmare *Nova *Poison Gripper *Pow *Queen Metroid *RB176 Ferrocrusher *Rage Hand *Reo *Rhedogian *Ridley *Ring Beam Unit *Rinka *Sandfang *Sidehopper *Skree *Skultera *Super Kihunter *Super Zebesian *Tree *Unfreezable Metroid *Volfon *Vorash *Wadge *Waver *Whipvine *Zebesian *Zero *Zoomer *Zuru *ULF 37 Areas *Main Sector (sub areas: Control Bridge, Residential Sector) *Sector Zero *Sector 1 / Biosphere *Sector 2 / Cryosphere *Sector 3 / Pyrosphere *Bioweapon Research Center Trivia *The Bottle Ship bears a resemblance to the derelict G.F.S. Valhalla. The latter was also surrounded by similar-colored debris clouds. *The fact that the Bottle Ship appears to be comprised of sectors mimicking various environments through holograms and seems to have been built to hold several species of creatures, make it seem very similar to the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Other M's sequel, Metroid Fusion. However, unlike the BSL, the Bottle Ship was designed to produce bioweapons and its sectors are simulated and not real environments at all. :*It seems some of these environments were created in the image of places Samus has been before. Their purpose is most likely to replicate the natural environment of the creatures (most of which have been previously encountered by Samus) and can thus survive naturally. :*Anthony Higgs also mentions how one area looks strangely similar to the Federation's training grounds. These said grounds on the Bottle Ship could have been designed as an area to test the station's biological weapons. *The shape of the Bottle Ship slightly resembles the design of Samus' Arm Cannon in the original Metroid. *In the Metroid: Other M Art Folio, there are areas referred to as "intentionally flooded." Many fans believed this referred to an aquatic "-sphere" (such as Aquasphere), however, this was proven to be untrue. *The Bottle Ship is the fourth of five space stations to be destroyed, the other four being Frigate Orpheon (although it was technically a spaceship rather than a space station), Oubliette, Ceres Space Colony, and the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. *All of the Bottle Ship's doors are automatic. It shares this trait with Ceres. *Anytime the name of the Bottle Ship appears in the game's captions or the story option, it is written in all caps. It is the only name to have this trait. However, during the training sequence at the beginning of the game, when the Head Quarantine Officer asks Samus to use Concentration, the name of the move is also in caps in the subtitles. *Text shown when looking at the terminal in the Exam Center seems to indicate that the Bottle Ship explored ingame was one of three, before two of them had an unknown fate and the explored one was given to the Galactic Federation, however, most of the text is cut off by Maurice Favreau being in the way: "The terraforming capsule colony designated as BOTTLE SHIP is currently under the administration of the Galactic Federation. The ship supports animal specimens from various cut off the purpose of biological-weapon research. There were originally two other BOTTLE SHIP off, designed for use by interplanetary colon(s) sic by the Space Development Corporation. After long years of use, the first two ships were off and the remaining ship was given to the Galactic off After extensive refillingsic, the ship was made able to sustain three distinc off." ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio The Bottle Ship ''"A distress signal known as a "Baby's Cry" drew me to this facility, which is listed as decommissioned. Its purpose is shrouded in mystery, although it's clear that its original design was to sustain and study life-forms in a variety of environments. Something has gone terribly wrong in this place." Gallery File:MOM artwork2 low.png|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Bottle_Ship_Derelict.png|The Bottle Ship in space. File:20jllbl.jpg File:Iviet5.jpg Bottle Ship.jpg|Concept art. References es:Nave Botella Category:Space Station Category:Bottle Ship Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Galactic Federation